The Deadly Love Triangle
by Erik9393
Summary: Jason Roberts is now a Freshman in Shadyside High. And now he's dating the girl of his dreams, Stacie Carter, a punk rock girl who secretly likes him. But someone else wants Jason more. First, Stacie receives a threat note, then she gets a mysterious phone call, and then she gets run over. This girl will do anything to have Jason all to herself.
1. The Deadly Love Triangle-Beginning

**FYI: I do not own Fear Street**

**Fear Street: The Deadly Love Triangle**

**Prologue**

Finally. After spending the entire summer at my uncle's in Florida, it's the start of my Freshman year at Shadyside High. The exciting part: Jason will be there too. He's so funny, smart, and handsome. We've been friends for seven years. And I've had a crush on him since. I can't wait to tell him how I feel. I love him. I want him. I'll do anything to have him.

**Chapter One**

"Yo Catch!" yelled Shane Lewis as he hurls a slice of pizza at Jason Roberts. "Not funny man." said Jason. "I have to admit, that is kind of funny." said Marissa Hunter. It's their first year in Shadyside High. Marissa and Shane have been Jason's friends for seven years. Shane was pretty skinny. He has light brown hair, and always dress like a movie star. Marissa is just as any other girl should be. Long brown hair, perfect red lips. She's always energenic. She's a cheerleader for Shadyside's Freshman cheerleading squad. "Thanks a lot. Now I got pizza sauce on my sleeve." groaned Jason. "Hey come on. You got a load of shirts" replied Shane. Jason goes "Yeah, you're right." Later on Shane and Jason were at their lockers. "Hey. Punk girl at 3 o'clock." Shane says. "Yeah. I see that" went Jason. The 'Punk girl' Shane was replying to was Stacie Carter. She always wear black clothing, and those black boots. She also has her dark hair tied in two bows on the sides, spiked collars, and black eye linear. Jason has had a crush on her for the past three years. He never had the confidence to ask her out, much less talk to her. Jason thought there was no point anyway. Stacie didn't seem to be into guys because of the way she acts. The warning bell rang, and she was off to her next class. "So. You still up for that homecoming football game next Thursday?" asks Shane. Jason goes "You bet." They started to walk down to their next class when they heard a loud scream.


	2. The Deadly Love Triangle-Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

That scream came from Marissa. They hurried over to her. "What's wrong?" asks Jason. "I left my history notes at home!" she replied. "That was your emergency?" ask Shane. "Man you had me worried." he adds before heading off. Jason took something out of his folder. "Here Marissa," Jason said as he hands her his history notes. "You can borrow mine." And before he knew it Marissa threw her arms around him, giving him a friendly hug. "Oh thank you so much!" exclaimed Marissa. She gives him a warm smile as she pulled away, then takes off. Jason started to head off to his next class when he saw Stacie staring at him. He didn't know what to say, so he just gave her a small smile, but she didn't smile back or say anything. Then she left. 'That was weird' he thought as he headed off to class.

Two days later it was Friday. Twenty minutes till school was over. He has study hall near the end of the day. He was studying for Monday's pop quiz in English when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Marissa. "I'm nervous." she said with a whisper. Jason asks "About what?" "The homecoming game on Thursday" Jason then asks "What's to be nervous about?" "I've never put on a cheerleading uniform before. And I've never been in front of a large crowd." she stammered. "Marissa. You'll do great. I prosime you." Marissa's eyes lit up. "Promise?" she asked. "Yeah. Shane and I will be at the game watching." After the final bell rang, Jason went to his locker and got his things. "Hey Shane. Call ya tomorrow" Jason calls out to him. 'Finally, the weekend' Jason thought as he walked toward his 2004 red chevy. He started to unlock the driver's door when he felt two hands grabbing his shoulders.


	3. The Deadly Love Triangle-Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jason turned quickly to see who it was. It was Stacie! She was wearing a denim skirt with leggings and a black sleeveless shirt. She seem more prettier by the day. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." 'She's apologizing?!' Jason wondered. He wasn't surprised that it was an accident, but he didn't think she'd apologize to anything. "I'm hate to ask you this, but could you give me a ride home? My stupid older brother's car broke down on his way over here." says Stacie. Jason said "Sure. No problem." as they both got in the car. "You're Jason, right?" Stacie asked him as they exit the area. Jason nodded. A few moments later Stacie said something that caught him off guard. "I think I know why you don't talk to me." He raises his eyebrows out of surprise. "You do?" he wondered. "It's because of what I wear. Because of how I treat other people. You're afraid I might tell you to get lost or something." Stacie said. "I don't blame you. Most kids are afraid of me. But I think of you as something else." she added. Minutes later she would tell him to turn on Fear Street. Jason has only been to Fear Street a few times. He didn't believe the stories people have been telling, but the area still gave him the chills. As soon as he pulled in front of the house Stacie pointed to, she put her hand on his and said "Thanks. You're a nice guy" with a smile. It may have been the first time he has ever seen her smile. Her touch gave him a unexpected shock. Not knowing what to say, he just smiled back. Jason was about take off when Stacie tapped on his window. Jason pulled down the passanger's window. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" she asked. Jason's heart was beating rapidly now. "No." he stammered. "I was wondering, if you'd like to see a movie at my place." Jason can't believe what was happening. Stacie is asking him out. He said "Yeah. That'd be nice." "How about you show up at six?" Jason nodded before driving off. As soon as he got home, he sat on the couch with butterflies in his stomach.

The next morning he called Shane and told him what happened yesterday. "No way man. No way!" Shane exclaimed. Jason goes "I know it sounds crazy man, but I believe she's into me." "So you're going to her place tonight?" Shane asked. "Yep. We're just gonna watch a movie" Jason answered. "I'll tell you all about it at school. Peace out." he said before he hung up the phone. A few minutes later the phone rang. He picks it up right away. "Hey Jason" said Marissa. "Hey Marissa, guess what." For a moment there was silence. Then Jason said "I got a date tonight." "With who?" she asked. "Stacie Carter." Then suddenly he heard some clattering. "Marissa?" Jason said. Marissa said "Sorry. I dropped the phone." Jason asked "What's wrong?" "I'm just jealous." she answered. "About what?" She said "We've only been in Shadyside for a full week now, and someone already asks you on a date. That's all." Then she adds "It's no big deal. I'm happy for you. Hope you have fun." "Thanks. Talk to you later." He hangs up the phone, and starts getting ready for tonight.

I can't believe this. I just can't believe this! He's going on a date with Stacie? He's suppose to be dating me. He's my one true love! And he's going out with Stacie! No, no. Just calm down. Its just one date. Its not like they're going out together. Yeah, that's it. Tomorrow everything will go back to the way it was. This week, I'll tell him that I love him, and we'll be together forever and ever.


	4. The Deadly Love Triangle-Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jason arrived at Stacie's house ten minutes before six. As he got out of his car he was thinking 'I can't believe this is happening. I'm on a date with Stacie.' He knocks on the door three times. When he door opened he awed in amazment. She wore a white t-shirt, and gray sweats. She was wearing dark cherry red lipstick. "Hey." she purred. When he stepped in, he looked around and realized her house was better than he thought. "Not bad." he said. "Thanks. I've lived here my entire life." she said. Stacie showed him the movie she wanted to see. "Iron Man 3?! I've been wanting to see that." he exclaimed. "I just got this over the summer." They sat on her black leather couch in front of a 40 inch flat screen HD TV. Stacie brought over a bowl of popcorn. "Wow. This is nice." said Jason. With a low voice, she went "I know." Moments later, she puts her hand on his. Her hand was warm. Jason's heart was pounding fast. Wanting to keep the conversation going, he asked "Have you seen Iron Man 1 and 2?" "Yeah. They were all right." she answered. Sometime later she slid closer to him. He puts an arm around her and she snuggles close. Near the end of the movie she was on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their foreheads connected. Staring into his eyes, she said "I'm having a great time with you." Jason goes "Me too." She then leans forward and pressed her lips against his. Kissing her back, he put his arms around her, which made her kiss harder. Her lips were real warm, which made the kiss better. 'Wow' Jason thought. When the kiss ended, she rested her head on his chest. This may have been the best day of his life. Before he left, they kissed on her front porch. When he went to sleep, he kept thinking about tonight.

'Back to school' he complained. When he got to the front of the school, he saw Stacie there with a sexy smile on her face. She ran toward him and gives him a kiss on cheek. "Hey Baby" she said. 'Wow!' he thought. He never thought she'd call him that. He didn't think anyone would call him that. "Saturday night was awesome." she said. With a smile he went "Yeah it was." as they were walking arm in arm towards Stacie's locker. When she opened it something fell to the floor. "What's this?" she wondered She picked it up. It appeared to be a note. When she read it, she had a horrified look on her face. "Oh my god!"


	5. The Deadly Love Triangle-Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"What?" Jason asked as Stacie handed him the note. It said 'Stay away from Jason! He's mine you slut.' Jason didn't know what to say. "What kind of person would write this?" she exclaimed. "I don't know. I'm sorry" he said as he gave her a comforting hug. "Don't worry about it. Thank you." she said before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Talk to you later." she said before hurrying off to her first class.

Jason found Shane during lunch and told him about his date on Saturday. Shane goes "Well romeo, don't let go of her." Then Jason's smile vanished as he said "Then we found this in her locker." Shane read the letter, then had a concern look on his face. "Wow. I didn't expect this. I mean, after your first date? I mean, come on man!" Jason says "Whoever she is, needs to back off." "See ya later alligator" Shane replies as he dump his tray and headed towards his next class.

At home he sat on his desk doing his math homework. Every now and then he would glance at the threat letter. Jason wondered 'Who would do something like this?' He shrugged it off and tried to focus on his homework. An half an hour past before he heard a knock on his door. He looked out his window and saw Stacie. He quickly got to the front door and opened it. "Hey" went Jason. She said 'Hey' back and kissed him. The kiss seemed to last forever. "I thought I'd stop by. You know, just to be alone with you." she said as she squeezed his hand. She asked him what he been doing. "Math homework." Jason groaned. "It's not due till Friday." "Don't worry about it" Stacie said as she pulled him onto the couch. "Yeah you're right." he said before she pulled his head to hers and kissed him hard. Sometime later he said "You heard of the Homecoming football game this Thursday?" "I would love to go." Stacie exclaimed before he even asked her. "My buddy Shane will be there too." he said before Stacie started covering his face with kisses.


	6. The Deadly Love Triangle-Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The football stadium was a packed house. Shane, Jason, and Stacie were in the middle seats as they watch the Shadyside football team take the field. The weather was perfect. Not a single cloud in the sky. The cheerleaders headed out on the field for the pregame ceremonies. "There's Marissa." Shane yelled out as he pointed towards midfield. She looked good in her uniform. Jason felt Stacie's hand squeezing his. The cheerleaders did a few cheer routines before the coin toss. Throughout the game Jason and Stacie cuddled and kissed every once in a while. At one point he saw Marissa near the security gate. She didn't seem to be happy. He waved, then gave her two thumbs up, but it didn't make her smile. 'What's her problem?' he wondered. Shadyside won by 17 points. "That was some game!" Shane exclaimed. "Marissa was pretty good." Jason added. After saying goodbye to Shane, Jason and Stacie decided to head back to her place. "I should try cheerleading next year. What do you think?" she said. "Do you want to?" Jason asked. "Why not. I'll give it a try." When they got back to her place, Stacie asked if he wanted a drink. He said "Some soda would be nice." After Stacie got him and her drinks, Jason goes "Cheers?" She would say 'Cheers' back and they took a sip. They cuddled for twenty minutes when her phone rang. When she answered it, she heard a startling voice. "Stay away from Jason."


	7. The Deadly Love Triangle-Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Who is this?!" Stacie cried. "I'm warning you. Stay away from Jason. Or else." said the voice. Then the phone went silent. Jason came to her side to see what's wrong. "It's the same girl." she exclaimed. "Who?" Jason asked. "The same girl who wrote me that sick letter." "Why is she doing this?" Stacie exclaimed. Jason put his arms around her, and she leaned close to him. "Don't worry. We'll find out who's doing this. I promise you." Then Stacie told him to come sit with her. "Can I tell you something?" she asked. He nodded. "I know I act like a selfish person at school. But it's not because I hate people. I just wanted to prove everyone that I'm tough." Jason took her hand in his and said "You are tough. Standing up for yourself is the toughest thing I've ever seen." "Really? You're such a sweetheart. I think we were made for each other. Don't you?" she said. "Absolutly." Then she pulled his head and kissed him passionaly. The kiss lasted for a long time. When they pulled away, he noticed a little bit of red on her cheeks. When he got home, he remembered the letter and the call. "Who are you?" Jason growled. "What are you?"

I can't take it. Jason is suppose to be mine! Just seeing him kissing that disgusting snake Stacie! Seeing him being held in her arms. It makes me sick to my stomach. The time for games is over. I have to get rid of Stacie once and for all. Once she's out of the picture, I'll have Jason all to myself. And I'll make sure not a single girl puts a hand on him. Ever.

The weekend finally came. Jason went over to Shane's house and told him about the mysterious phone call. "Whoever she is, should be put behind bars." Shane said. "We don't even know what she looks like. The only two girls I've known for years is Marissa and Stacie." Jason added. "It can't be Marissa, that's for sure. I don't see her doing stuff so gruesome." Shane added. He looks out his window. "Man, the weather's been horrible today." It's been overcast and windy most of the day. Jason suddenly said "That reminds me. Did you notice the way Marissa was looking at me during the game?" Shane asked "What do you mean?" "She seemed upset seeing me with Stacie." "She's probably jealous that you're going out with someone, and she isn't." Shane suggested. Jason just shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right." "I'm always right!" Shane proclaimed. They said their goodbye's, and Jason headed home. Jason was watching football on the TV when the phone rang. When he answered he heard a guy's voice. "Are you Jason?" Jason with a concerned feeling said yes. "I'm Stacie's older brother. She's in the hospital. Somebody ran over her."


	8. The Deadly Love Triangle-Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jason got to the hospital as quickly as he can. When he got to the waiting room he saw Stacie's older brother with a worried look on his face. "I don't know what happened. Police showed up at our house and told me she was in the hospital. When I got there, they told me she got run over. I just came out of her room. She told me to call you." Jason thanked him and went to the receptionist and asked her if he could see Stacie. She told him she's in room 12A. When he got there, Stacie was still concious. When she saw that someone was at the doorway, she went "Jason. Is that you?" He nodded yes as he went over to her and asked "You okay?" She smiled and nodded yes. "That stupid mystery girl ran me over. I know it. She's never gonna quit. She's never gonna give up." Jason took her hand and said "Calm down. Try not to think about it. You've been through a lot. Get some rest." Stacie's eyes litted up and said "You're right." The nurse told Jason it was time to go. He waved Stacie goodbye and headed home.

At school Jason sat with Shane during lunch and told him about the accident. Shane went "Bummer man." "The doctor told me she suffered a broken leg, and a shoulder sprain. She'll be up and about in about two weeks." Jason said. Sometime later he saw Marissa at his locker. They said hi to each other. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Stacie." Marissa said. "Don't worry about it." he said then "She'll be back soon." "It must be hard on you. That she's not here. Not here to talk to you, not here to listen to you, stare at you, hold you and kiss you." Marissa said. Jason went "It's not that bad. I visit her once in a while." Then Marissa blurts out "You still have me, Jason. Your best friend." "That's true" he said. Then suddenly Marissa puts her hands on his shoulders. With a low voice she says "I care about you, you know that, right?" He nodded. "I would make sure nothing bad ever happens to you, right?" "That's what friends are for." Then she pushes him against the lockers. Then she whispered "Especially, close friends." Then she leaned forward to kiss him. "Whoa!" Jason gasped and gently pushes her away. "What are you doing?" he asked. She suddenly had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I've never had a boyfriend in my life. Just seeing you happy with Stacie just makes me fell like I'm nothing!" Jason put his arms around her and said "It's all right. You'll find someone. I'm sure of it." Marissa then jumps up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're right." Then before she left, Jason asked if she'd like to come with him and see Stacie at the hospital tonight. She said yes.

I can't take it anymore! I can't stand seeing him and Stacie together! I'm done keeping it a secret. I've got to tell him how I feel. I got to tell him how much I love him. I've got to take him someplace where no one will ever find us. Somewhere dark. And I know just the place.


	9. The Deadly Love Triangle-Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

They arrived at the hospital just past six. They headed over to Stacie's room. Jason went in while Marissa went to go get some water. With a smile he said "Hey, how's it going?" "I'm feeling good. Now that you're here." He blushed. "So what did the doctors say?" he asked. "They said I'll be able to go home this weekend. I'll be coming back to school next week." "That's awesome. I can't wait for you to get back." said Jason. "I can't wait to go back." she said. He then leaned forward and kissed her. As soon as he pulled away, he heard something drop to the floor. He turned around to see that Marissa dropped her cup of water. He looked at her and saw a furious look on her face. "Marissa? You all right?" Then in an instant she took off. "Marissa?!" he yelled and started after her. When he got outside he saw her car exiting the parking lot. He called her name once more, but it didn't stop her. He got into his car and sped off after her.

Shane got a call from Jason. He asked Shane to head over to Marissa's and get the history notes he let her borrow. He got to her room and searched on her desk. When he saw it wasn't there he checked in her drawers. When he opened the top drawer, he saw a bunch of notes with hearts, x's and o's. Shane goes "Well, looks like someone's got a secret admirer." He picked up one of the notes and what he saw gave him a chill. 'What in the world?' he wondered. He looked at the bunch of other notes. Every single one had Jason all over it, with words, pictures, and hearts. Then he saw a booklet. He read it, and put it down in disbelief. "Oh my god." he exclaimed. 'Marissa did all that' he thought. He ran out of her house and took off.

"What's gotten into you?" Jason asked himself. "Man its so dark." he added. A few minutes later he found her car parked outside the Fear Street woods. He's never explored Fear Street woods before. "Why would she go in there? All alone?" He got out of his car and ran after her in the woods.

Shane got an unheard message from Jason: "Shane, you've got to help me. Something's wrong with Marissa. She just ran off into the Fear Street woods. We have to find her. Get here quick!" "What are you planning Marissa?" he wondered.

"Marissa!" Jason yelled out. It's darker when you in the woods. Good thing he brought his flashlight. He called her name a few more times, but no signs of her anywhere. Then he suddenly heard noises. He heard a bunch of footsteps coming from all directions. "Marissa?" he called out. Before he could sense it, someone from behind hits him in the back of the head and knocks him out. Just before he passed out, he heard a girl's voice saying "Sweet dreams, my love."

Shane found both Jason's and Marissa's vehicles parked out in front of the woods. He pulls out his phone and calls 911. "Hello? Yes hi, I have a friend who has just been kidnapped. In the Fear Street woods. I need help, quick." Shane hangs up his phone and went in the dark woods to find Jason.


	10. The Deadly Love Triangle-Ending

**Chapter Ten**

Jason woke up, feeling really weak. "Where am I?" he thought. He realizes he's tied up, plus his mouth is taped shut. When he finally got his eyes to adjust, he realizes he's in an abandoned cabin. He looked to his left and saw a figure in the shadows. When the figure stepped forward, Jason's eyes were opened wide in shock. It was Marissa! "Hey Baby." she whispered. "Glad you're awake." Then she starts walking towards him. "You know what I like about you Jason? You're so handsome. Well, you've been handsome these past seven years." Then he saw her cheeks redden. "Jason, I brought you out here because there's something I've been wanting to tell you all these years." "I love you." "I've had a crush on you ever since we met." "I wanted to tell you, but then you started dating that snake Stacie." "It was me. It was all me. I wrote that threating note. I made that creepy call. And yes, I was the one who ran over Stacie that night." "I wanted you so much, I just had to do something." "I did it because I thought it was best for you. So we could be together." Jason tried to squirm but was too tired to even raise his arms. "I really love you. I care about you." she said as she walked forward. "Here, I'll show you." Then she reached out and pulled the tape off of his mouth. Before Jason could say anything he was in Marissa's arms, and she pressed her lips against his. He tried to squirm again but he was still very weak to move. Marissa holds him really tight as she kissed him harder, and harder. Her kisses were unlike Stacie's. She wouldn't let the kiss end. She kisses him with renewed passion. He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but she pulled away when the door opened. She let go of Jason and he landed on his side. It was Shane! "Leave him alone Marissa! It's all over." "Shane? How did you find us?" she asked. "I read your booklet. It says it all. I know you did all those nasty things. You tried to scare Stacie away, so you could have Jason all to yourself." Then he said "I called the police. They'll be here any minute now." "NOOOOOO!" she screamed as she pulled Jason onto her. "I love him! I can't live without him! I won't let you take him away from me!" 'She's crazy!' Jason thought. "Marissa," Shane said. "I'm so sorry. I know how you feel. But was it all worth it?" She didn't answer, as she held Jason tighter and kissed his head. Moments later some officers barged into the cabin. It only took a few minutes for the police to pry Marissa off of Jason. "So, you got my message?" Jason asked Shane moments after Marissa was handcuffed and put in the back of a squad car. She was still staring at him. He looked away. "Yeah." said Shane. "I heard it after I left her house. She had a bunch of love notes with you all over them."

**Epilogue**

"So, you still up for the carnival? I mean, after when Stacie is fully recovered." Shane said to Jason during lunch. "You bet." he answered. They headed to their lockers when Jason heard someone calling him. He turned around and saw Stacie hobbling toward him. She had a cast on her right leg and was on crutches. He walked over to her and kissed her. "So. What did the police say?" Stacie asked. "They're making sure she gets the help she needs." Then he added "You know, I kind of miss her. She was a great friend. Unlike Shane over here." he said pointing towards Shane. He looked at him with a concerned look on his face. "Just kidding!" Jason added. "I'm glad that you're back" he said to Stacie. "It's good to be back." she said. Then Jason goes "I think it's time to bury the hatchet. I think we should forget about that deadly love triangle Stacie and I were in."

**The End**

Sorry if this story was a bit dull. Post a review if you like. Tell me what you people think.


End file.
